Domésticos!
by o meu amigo Tsunami
Summary: Uma ida ao supermercado. Someoka/Fubuki


"Domésticos!"

**par:** Someoka/Fubuki

**rating:** PG-13ish

**prompt:** uma ida ao supermercado

**por:** o meu amigo Tsunami

**Nota:** sou ~bué da lamechas~ mas para estes dois acho que tenho mais que desculpa para isso; ah pois! e o personagem convidado nesta fic é um presente surpresa natal! para a minha amiga OmatsunoÉUmDouche (aliás, a prompt é dela e tudo!)

Obrigada por lerem!

* * *

><p>Já à uns meses que Fubuki vinha de vez em vez à cidade de Inazuma. Para passar um ou outro fim-de-semana na casa de Someoka; se os amigos de ambos topavam ou não era outra coisa, mas o mais provável era saberem e não meterem a colher. Quando Kogure fazia piadas era logo silenciado por um olhar ou um encontrão nada acidental – quando a Haruna estava presente para controlar as saídas da criança traquinas (que já tinha tornado as piadas da "bela e do monstro" bastante comuns). Quanto ao Endou, esse ficava contente por ter tanta gente reunida de novo, já que Hokkaido não ficava propriamente ao virar da esquina, e tratava logo de armar um joguito amigável. Ou uma jantarada.<p>

Someoka meteu as mãos nos bolsos das calças de fato de treino e suspirou.

"Não, que isso só te faz mal.", tirou-lhe os pacotes de batatas fritas das mãos e voltou a colocá-los no respectivo lugar.

"Mas ó Fubuki o que é que eu vou comer a ver a bola?"  
>"Algo que não te faça mal ao colestrol. Uma coisa é comer de vez em quando, lá nos jantares de equipa com as sardinhadas e os frangos assados e os sushis, mas ter isto em casa é que não."<p>

"... mas a casa é minha."

Longos corredores de batatas fritas, churros de pacote, todos esses fritos maravilhosos! Reluzindo nas suas respectivas embalagens multicolor, chamativas e cheios de mascotes e brindes. Como é que Fubuki podia negar a felicidade que era a fast food?

"Lá porque só vos vim visitar não quer dizer que não tente meter uma ordem nos teus regimes alimentares. Como é que os teus pais te deixam comer tanta porcaria..."

Someoka encolheu os ombros. Um osso duro de roer, era o Fubuki, com um exterior passivo e calmo mas com uma convinção dos diabos, se estava convencido de algo era muito difícil mudar-lhe as ideias. Mas ao fim ao cabo, se ele era visita, e ainda fazia questão de ser ele a tratar das refeições para Someoka era na boa. Não podiam estar sempre a fugir à socapa para comer ramen no restaurante do Hibiki - não que o Tobitaka fosse pessoa de dar com a língua nos dentes... mas tinham vergonha na cara da quantidade de descontos que ele lhes fazia.

Um alívio até, porque os seus pais também não eram de passar muito tempo em casa e preferiam refeições fora ou rápidas; aliás era o próprio Someoka quem cozinhava mais naquela casa – não que o admitisse a muita gente, a ninguém. Se bem que no final de tudo Fubuki sabia e Gouenji podia, ou não, saber dos dotes culinários do jovem ace striker dos dragões depois de um par de jolas e muita conversa.

Passados os arrozes, os vegetais e outros alimentos não-plásticos que passavam debaixo do radar de Fubuki, este agarrou num chouriço e meteu-o no carrinho. Someoka olhou de sobrancelhas erguidas para os conteúdos do carrinho e depois para Fubuki.

"Ah e isto parece-te mais saudável é?"

O rapaz de cabelo claro notou o tom de sarcasmo e não gostou, "Não sejas assim Someoka."

Someoka só encolheu os ombros novamente, às vezes preferia ficar calado a iniciar uma discussão parva por causa de chouriças. Foi nisto que Fubuki lhe puxou a manga do casaco de capuz negro, "olha olha".

Hei-lo, soberano ao pé da zona das frutas, encostado a um caixote de ananáses. Estendeu o braço para uma banana e começou a comê-la, em plena luz do dia, a comer uma coisa que se devia pagar antes(!). Quando os viu aproximar lançou um olhar de "ah vocês" misturando com "não quero saber" e retomou a sua sessão de ser mau no pingo doce.

"Fudou, por aqui?"

"Olha os dois ventos. Vim às compras com a minha mãe.", disse com o ar simultaneamente mais super desinteressado e superior do mundo.

Someoka e Fubuki entreolharam-se e Fudou deitou uma casca para o chão, indignando uma senhora que por lá passava.

"Então está bem, vemo-nos por aí! Vais ao encontro com o Endou e o pessoal amanhã?", perguntou Fubuki, tentando ser o mais diplomata possível.

"Esse tipo está desejoso que eu lhe chute o cu nas eliminatórias deste ano." E depois acrescentou depressa "Não sei."

Fizeram-se acenos de adeus enquanto Fudou os ignorou e tirou outra banana. Jovem rebelde, sempre rebelde, mesmo na presença da sua incauta progenitora que não iria (certamente) pagar por nenhuma das bananas defuntas no chão do supermercado.

Chegaram ao caixa e, estava já uma nota a fazer o seu caminho para receber troco, quando foi Fubuki muito rápido agarrar numa caixa de preservativos. Someoka ia morrendo de vergonha e disse logo muito depressa só para Fubuki ouvir:

"Isso não é para se atirar assim à vista de toda a gente! Olha que eu vivo aqui."

"Mas eu quase que me ia esquecendo.", agarrou nos sacos e sorriu. "Levas tu o papel higiénico?"

"Porquê eu?"

"Ora não me digas que é por causa do que os outros pensam outra vez... ó Someoka primeiro ninguém tem nada que ver com a vida das outras gentes e segundo, as pessoas fazem todas cocó-"

"Deixa, eu levo."

Fubuki acabava sempre por ter a palavra final, argumento sim, argumento não. Someoka lembrou-se de quando costumavam discutir mais vezes, perto dos torneios e campeonatos finais em que ambos tinham tido a sorte de voltar a ser convocados. Não eram discussões muito barulhentas, bem... só da parte de Someoka que levantava a voz e esbracejava, enquanto Fubuki fazia má cara e cruzava os braços de maneira muito persistente "não sejas assim Someoka". A equipa estava habituada (eram algo tão comum como o Kabeyama pedir dez pratos ao pequeno-almoço ou ocupar dois lugares) e normalmente eram más temperanças que duravam somente cinco minutos e depois toda a gente se esquecia delas, no meio de tanta animação que costumava haver entre todos os outros membros.

Desacatos de rapazitos da bola, enfim! Fubuki não era pessoa de guardar rancores por coisinhas parvas, e muito menos o era Someoka. No entanto lembrava-se de uma discussão especialmente má. Nem tinha sido sobre futebol – ao contrário do que o Endou poderia achar -, e sim só mesmo sobre nada. Tinha sido daquelas que, talvez por ter calhado naquele dia ou por ter sido tida naquele tom que fez mais estragos. Fubuki ficou bastante triste na altura. Não gostava de ver pessoas tão agressivas nem gostava – por claros motivos – de ver pessoas divididas. Obviamente depois de tudo isto e no final do dia, tinha sido Someoka a pedir-lhe desculpas, a ir ter com ele ao quarto e a dar-lhe beijo após beijo na face enquanto que Fubuki se agarrava a ele com muita força a sussurrar.

Tinha sido à coisa de um, dois anos? Someoka nem se lembrava ao certo mas tinha-lhe marcado mesmo que para Fubuki agora passasse ao lado. A verdade é que se sentia um bocado bronco de vez em quando, era tudo novo e ele não sabia como agir nesta coisa de "uma relação" (ainda por cima com outro rapaz... diga-se de passagem que o Gouenji fartou-se de ouvir muitas frustrações e muitos medos). Mas nunca em tempo algum – no meio da sua brusquidão e brutidão máscula - queria magoá-lo, como se não bastassem certos traumas com família e passados catatónicos.

"Someoka estás bem?", Fubuki deu-lhe um empurrãozinho com o ombro.

"Ah nada, estou só cansado."

Haviam chegado à moradia suburbana de Someoka, uma casita digna de todas as tiras cómicas do Doraemon - engraçado o quão normal a sua vizinhança era ao contrário do que julgaria pelo seu aspecto de durão. Pousaram tudo como os lindos meninos que eram, muita comida saudável no frigorífico – mesmo ao lado das grades de jolas para mais logo! - e chouriças na cozinha, papel higiénico na casa-de-banho e outros pertences bem escondidos no fundo de uma gaveta de escrevaninha – que só escondia os horrores dos antigos trabalhos de casa de Someoka (cheios de tags experimentais e possíveis jogadas de futebol a lápis).

Abancaram depois no quarto de Someoka, Fubuki arrumando e organizando coisas no seu saco de viagem e Someoka mesmo ao seu lado, deitado na cama de papo para o ar e capuz na cabeça, cantarolando um ritmo de uma música qualquer da moda. Quando acabou, Fubuki lançou-se para cima de Someoka – resultando num "hunf!" fatal de choque de corpos – e agarrou-lhe a face com ambas as mãos pálidas, pregando-lhe um chocho bem sonoro.

"Ah!"

"Aposto que não estavas à espera disto pois não hein grandalhão? Estavas aí a divagar outra vez, tinha de te chamar à terra."

Someoka retribuiu-lhe a atenção, enlançando os braços fortes por cima do rapaz mais delgado, beijando-o suavemente. A Fubuki sempre lhe intrigou – mas também sempre lhe agradou - como é que alguém com um aspecto tão... de homenzarrão rude pudesse na verdade ser tão gentil e amável na altura certa, ao contrário do que se acharia à primeira vista. Toda esta faceta bem escondidinha debaixo de um aspecto forte e de bruto, algo que não mostrava a muita gente e Fubuki sabia que era a sua própria delicadeza que despertava isso no companheiro. Ui o poder de umas carícias meigas aqui e ali, Someoka derretia-se todo!

"Já que cá estamos achei que querias ir à torre? Ainda não faz muito frio e daqui a nada anoitece mas o céu está com umas cores bonitas e-"

Ai que rapaz tão atrapalhado! Fubuki sorriu.

"Sim Someoka eu vou ver o pôr-do-sol contigo."

O céu já estava pintado de tons alaranjados e amarelos quando chegaram ao cimo da torre. Os pássaros pilgarreavam os seus últimos pigarrejos do dia, retirando-se para os seus ninhos. Lá em baixo a cidade nem parecia ter a ázafama que tinha, silenciosa e com luz aqui e a ali a acender-se, sarapintando os prédios e o horizonte. Ao contrário do que pensavam não encontraram ninguém, nem gente da velha guarda nem um dos novos recrutas da Raimon, a treinar com os velhos e famosos pneus que já muita cintura agarraram e já muita criança atiraram ao chão.

"Bem assim é mais quieto não?", Fubuki acenou que sim com a cabeça e foi-se sentar no velho banco de madeira, com vista priveligiada para a panorâmica da cidade.

Someoka seguiu-lhe o exemplo meros segundos depois, sentando-se a seu lado.  
>Fubuki entrelaçou os dedos nos seus e encostou-se a Someoka. Começou a falar-lhe da época nova, dos treinos e de como ia a sua equipa lá pelas terras do norte. O outro rapaz ouvia e respondia, falando das tácticas e técnicas novas que brotavam da cabeça do Kidou como coelhos estrategistas, e da loucura ("não estás bem a ver! E fez boom em cheio na baliza!") que estavam a ser os treinos dos novos hissatsus de toda a gente.<p>

"De certeza que podemos jogar um bocadinho amanhã. Com toda a malta e tal, ia ser jeitoso."

"Pode ser, é sempre óptimo e eu venho sempre prevenido, desde aquela vez em que tive de usar o teu equipamento.", riu-se ao de leve "Se bem que me assentou que nem uma luva e tu és bem maior que eu, foi mesmo estranho."

"Ah, pois isso.", Someoka corou.

"Já tinha muitas saudades tuas."

Someoka ficou surpreendido com a repentina declaração – ficava sempre - e aclareou a garganta como se fosse dizer algo, só para depois engolir em seco e passar o braço direito pelos ombros do outro rapaz, fazendo-lhe festas de mansinho por cima do tecido do jersey.

"Tens cá um jeitinho Someoka.", Fubuki sorriu e fechou os olhos, quedando-se ali um bocado.

"Daqui a nada aparece aí o Endou e diz para irmos jogar futebol, tipo já." Gracejou Someoka passado um tempo com uma gargalhada parva.

"A torre não é só dele, ele que espere e jogamos noutra altura."

Someoka respirou fundo e relaxou, apertando Fubuki contra si. O sol já baixava no horizonte e o frio começava a fazer-se notar. As luzes da cidade eram cada vez mais e mais brilhantes.

Fubuki virou-se para Someoka e disse muito rápido, em jeitos de brincadeira.

"Pronto já está, agora o próximo na tua lista é um jantar romântico não é?"

O outro deu-lhe um encontrão com o cotovelo, irritado.

"Não estragues, nem me leias a mente!" e Fubuki começou a rir-se às gargalhadas.

"Vem lá que está a ficar fresco, se quiseres encosto-me a ti dentro do teu casaco para não teres frio, nem medo. És o meu chunga mas eu sou o teu mata-ursos!" e riu-se de novo.

Someoka emitiu um irónico ah-ah e puxou o capuz de Fubuki para baixo.

Quando chegaram a casa já era noite cerrada e não havia ninguém. Começaram os preparativos para o jantar, e Someoka jurou a pés juntos, muito corado que não tinha sido ele a comprar as velas nem o castiçal (muito menos a medonha toalha de mesa vermelha bordeaux, "ai que foleiro Someoka! Isto é para mim?") que estavam no armário.

Jantaram sem pressas falando de coisas banais e trocando um carinho de vez em quando. Era incrível o domésticos que se haviam tornado na presença de ambos, e também o quão confortável que isso na verdade era. Tinham acertado um no outro e pronto, lá estavam os dois aninhados nos braços um do outro, esparramados no sofá, a luz azul da televisão a assombrar-lhes os rostos meio adormecidos.

"Os teus pais trabalham sempre até tão tarde.", Fubuki disse enquanto bocejava.

"É."

Entreolharam-se, ambos com a mesma ideia genial.

Fubuki passou uma mão insinuosa pela perna de Someoka e disse muito baixinho, e muito levemente.

"Bem?"

Mordeu o lábio a provocar, agarrou o maior pelos ombros e beijou-o, progredindo de menos devagar para mais intenso, subindo-lhe para o colo.

"Já que já tive o meu jantar romântico... mas amanhã usamos a tolha de mesa e as velas."

* * *

><p>fim<p> 


End file.
